Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, desktop computers, smart-televisions, etc., may be used in connection with a voice input interface that converts voice input into machine text. Many different device applications (e.g., all those permitting text input) therefore may utilize voice input if a voice input interface is provided. Common examples include messaging applications (e.g., instant messaging applications, SMS-text messaging applications, email applications), word processing applications, Internet searching applications, navigation applications (either in-vehicle or provided in a handheld or other mobile format), etc. A device will run a voice input interface (speech-to-text or speech recognition engine) as a global service providing an input interface, e.g., similar to a keyboard or touch screen input interface, that may be utilized across applications. Certain applications (or groups thereof) may provide a voice input functionality independently or as an application sub-component or feature.
A voice input interface may misinterpret the voice input, i.e., the wrong text is input for the corresponding voice input (e.g., command, message content, etc.). A user may manually change or correct the misinterpreted text, e.g., deleting it and re-inputting it. This requires selecting the invalid text and re-speaking or typing the correct text. A user may also select low-confidence text, e.g., words or phrases that the voice input interface indicates may be misinterpreted, and choose replacements from a drop-down list.